


Conveniently Exposed

by DieTheSlashAddict



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Come play, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Fucked while Stuck, Hand Jobs, Happily Ever After, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No mpreg, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Peter Parker, Panty Kink, Peter can't want it cause he's asleep, Peter does want it once he's awake, Rimming, Sex pollinish?, Under the influence of substances, Unexpected Rut, no beta we die like men, peter is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieTheSlashAddict/pseuds/DieTheSlashAddict
Summary: During a lab accident Peter is put in a vulnerable position and left unconscious. And Tony... Well even if the gas hadn't triggered his Rut he doesn't know if he would have been able to resist. Luckily he had a convenient excuse.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 622





	1. Tony Sees

**Author's Note:**

> So I slapped this out in a couple hours, It's not beta'd but I did my best. Let me know if I missed any tags, or if there are any glaring mistakes!

It was late on a Saturday when Tony and Peter found themselves working in the lab. Tony was working on a new prototype for the suit while Peter tinkered with a couple chemistry problems. Tony had his music off, but it wasn’t remotely quiet. Since the newly sixteen-year-old superhero had begun interning at Stark Industries, and joining Tony in his lab, he had brought along his own kind of soundtrack. The young Omega talked to himself, muttered and mumbled, and narrated what he was doing, even occasionally sing-songing words and equations. It should have been annoying, but Tony couldn’t help but find it endearing. Everything the boy did seemed to hit some unforeseen cute factor that Tony wasn’t even aware he liked. He put it away to Alpha instincts, which he did his best to suppress. Tony tuned out most of what the boy said, just listening to the background cadence of his voice.

Until he heard glass shattering and a very clear, “Oops.” And then, nothing. Tony turned quickly to see what had happened and frowned at the unusual sight. Peter was stretched over the lab table, on his tip toes, chest pressed to the metal and head down over his outstretched arms. Tony told himself not to stare at the kid’s ass as he walked closer.

“Peter? What happened?” He asked, concern lacing his voice. There was no response. He rushed closer, reaching for the kids shoulder to pull him up, but found he was stuck tight to the table. And there was still no sound from him.

“FRIDAY, vitals? What happened?” Tony asked, panic in his voice.

“Vitals are stable, Boss. It seems Peter was working on a new version of his web fluid, while also tinkering with the knockout gas for Doctor Banner. He spilled the web fluid, and in attempting to clean it up, managed to inhale a large dose of the knockout gas. I suspect when he fell unconscious he landed in the spilled fluid and is now bonded to the surface of the table. I estimate he will be stuck for at least two hours. And the knockout gas, from previous exposure, should last anywhere from one to four hours.” FRIDAY explained. Tony let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

“Has this happened before? You said previous exposure?” He asked, feeling his heart rate go back to something resembling normal. He really didn’t want Peter to die on his watch. Or at all.

“Yes, Boss. Peter has managed to render himself unconscious three times in the last month of working on the gas. And has stuck various parts of his anatomy to the table no less than six times in the three months he has been working in the lab. He asked that I not report it to you unless his life was in danger, and I saw no reason to disagree.” FRIDAY said, and Tony relaxed even further. He knew Peter spent a lot of time in the lab even when he wasn’t there. He hadn’t realized how much of that time was spent either unconscious or glued to various surfaces. He couldn’t help but laugh at the image of Peter begging FRIDAY not to inform him that he was stuck. Poor kid. Poor adorable kid.

Now that Tony wasn’t scared for the kid’s life, he couldn’t help but find the whole thing amusing. He stepped back and stared at the kid, having the juvenile urge to draw something on his face while he was unconscious. Then he noticed something else. The boy was wearing loose fitting sweatpants, and in his current configuration they had slipped halfway down his hips. His shirt had ridden up around his abdomen and half his ass was hanging out for the world to see. His delectable _lace_ covered ass. The sheer blue lace clung to the plump globes of the boy’s bottom in a way that was more than just obscene. The boy apparently stored every ounce of fat on his body in that perfect butt, and Tony was willing to admit he had noticed this fact before. It wasn’t uncommon for Omega males to have curves that could be considered feminine. But the panties, for they were definitely that, were a step too far.

Tony groaned; his cock hardening faster than he could remember it doing since he was Peter’s age. He reached down and gave it a squeeze, just to relieve the sudden pressure. He felt lightheaded all the sudden and had to take a big gulp of air. It just made the throbbing in his cock even worse and he found himself reaching out to run a hand over the soft lace covering Peter’s even softer skin. And once he had touched, he couldn’t seem to stop. Both hands reaching out to grip the boy’s plush cheeks and squeeze and massage them. The boy’s sweatpants fell the rest of the way down, revealing the absolutely glorious spread of his legs and the smooth light hair on his thighs. Tony didn’t feel like he was in control of himself as he stepped closer and rubbed the clothed bulge of his cock against those luscious mounds.

“Hey, Boss. Your vital signs are a bit unusual. I believe that the residual gas in the air may be influencing you as well. We have theorized that the gas in low quantities may have something of an aphrodisiac effect on humans. It seems it may have triggered your Rut. You may want to step away and get out of the room.” FRIDAY’s voice sounded uncertain, and Tony wasn’t sure he had programmed her for that. But he almost growled at her words. He wasn’t walking away anytime soon. Not when there was a very accessible Omega in reach to take care of the ache in his knot.

Tony had always considered himself a good Alpha, not prone to violence, or using his status to get what he wanted. He had never taken advantage of an Omega in heat, or out of it. And he had always been able to lock himself away for his Ruts, alone, or more often with a willing and enthusiastic partner. But this was something else, something primal and animalistic that he had never felt before. He _needed_ Peter. Needed to knot him and claim him. And he wasn’t conscious enough of his own actions to consider the consequences. He continued rutting against the unconscious boy for a moment before pulling back and staring at his prize. And what a prize.

He ran a finger down the lace covered crack with a groan. And actually growled when he noticed the material sticking to the Omega’s hole. Even unconscious the boy was responding to his Alpha pheromones and pumping out slick. He dropped to his knees to get closer and got a lung full of the scent. It made him positively feral. The boy smelled like sugar and sea salt and innocence. Like childhood summers spent at Coney Island eating cotton candy and playing in the waves. He imagined what the boy would smell like in a true Heat and nearly lost himself. Tony shuddered and stuck his tongue to the wet spot in the fabric, tasting him through it. He shuddered and purred and more slick poured from the boy’s hole. He licked up all he could through the fabric before getting frustrated and yanking the panties down. They got stuck on the boy’s hard cock. A lot smaller than Tony’s but on the large side for an Omega, enough for Tony to wrap his fist around and have some peak out. Which he did, feeling the boy’s cock leaking precome almost as copiously as his hole leaked slick. Tony got distracted with the boy’s cock for a few moments before his hole drew him back in. He licked up the slick that had started dripping down the Omega’s small sack, loving the feel of the hairless skin on his tongue as he devoured every drop he could find, having to stop himself from licking up the puddle that was forming on the floor of the lab.

“Boss, it seems you’re currently compromised. And the amount of gas in the room is enough to set any Alpha into Rut. I’m unsure if it’s safe to alert the others in the Tower as per protocol.” She said, still sounding uncertain. Tony growled, having a sudden image of Steve coming downstairs and being hit as well. Tony may be Alpha, but Steve was The Alpha, and even in Rut Tony would show his belly.

“No, lock down the lab.” He growled. “If…if at any time either of our vitals show us in danger then alert the others. No one comes in otherwise.” He managed to get out, the thoughts fighting their way through the red haze of his Rut.

“Understood, Boss. Lockdown protocol engaged.” He heard the loud click of the physical door locks, and knew that she would have blacked out the windows as well. He internally let out a sigh of relief before he went back to licking his boy open. The Omega’s hole was pink and puffy from the attention, and when Tony speared his long tongue it sunk in easily. He added a finger alongside his tongue, feeling Peter’s internal muscles pulling him in. Peter may have been a virgin, but he was still an Omega and his body was designed for this. Tony stood and nearly ripped his jeans off, freeing his aching cock. He was proud of it, large and thick in a way all Alphas were. It looked obscene next to Peter’s tiny hole and even through his Rut haze he had the thought that it would never fit. But that didn’t slow him down.

He placed the head against Peter’s hole and slowly pressed in, feeling the resistance around him like a silken vice. When the head popped in, he nearly howled at how good it felt. But it wasn’t enough, not nearly. So, without conscious thought he shoved in, sheathing all of himself inside Peter’s body in one quick thrust. He did howl at that, primal and necessary. He could feel Peter’s body opening up for him, letting him take what was rightfully his, letting him lay claim to parts of the Omega that no one had ever touched. The Omega was unlikely to be able to breed, it was uncommon in males, even Omega males, but the thought of planting his seed in this boy was enough to have his hips jerking. He pulled back and thrust again, finally hearing a response from his, yes, _his_ Omega. It was just a moan as air was forced out of his lungs by the powerful thrust, but it set Tony off. His hindbrain completely in control, he rutted like a dog, fast and uncoordinated as he chased his knot, not caring about the Omega beneath him in that moment. There would be other times for that. Other chances to seduce and satisfy his mate. Right now, all he could think of was knotting and breeding. He gripped the boy’s hips, Alpha claws digging into the smooth skin as his eyes flashed red.

It was only a matter of minutes before he felt his knot begin to swell, making it harder to push in and pull out of Peter’s hole. He popped it in and out a few more times before it got to big and he locked inside Peter, his hips still rocking as his knot swelled and he actually howled again as he came, wave after wave of searing white heat shooting out of his cock and blacking out his vision for a moment.

When he came to, he was still tied to Peter but there was a loud knocking behind him. He turned and saw the blacked-out glass vibrating. Had to be Steve. His head was slightly clearer now after he had knotted.

“FRIDAY, patch me through, but don’t unblack the door, or unlock it.” He said, and he heard a chime of acknowledgement and then Steve’s voice.

“Tony! What the hell is happening? The whole tower can hear you howling!” Steve’s voice rang out through the speakers.

“Kind of busy right now Cap, I’ll try to keep it down.” He said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“What the hell? What are you doing in there? The lab isn’t completely sealed, I can smell your Rut. Are you alone?” Steve asked, sounding concerned.

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head about it Capsicle, I’m well taken care of. FRIDAY has instructions to contact you if anything gets dangerous. I’ll explain when I’m done.” He replied, feeling his knot start to deflate and his come dripping down their thighs.

“Tony is Peter in there?” Steve said, voice cautious.

“Got to go now Cap, talk soon. Ta ta! FRIDAY cut the feed.” He said and heard Steve try to say his name before the sound was cut off again. He heard Steve slam his fist into the glass a few more times but he eventually gave up, or went to get reinforcements, one or the other.

“FRI, how long has it been?” He asked, having completely lost track of time.

“Just under an hour, Boss. I’ve vented the room, so your Rut shouldn’t last more than a few hours. And Peter could wake up at any time. We haven’t done any experiments on how physical stimulus will affect the gas’s life span.” She replied and Tony nodded.

His knot had deflated enough to pull out now, though he didn’t particularly want too. He did though, his cock still hard as he withdrew just to watch the copious amounts of come drip from Peter’s ruined hole. He purred in satisfaction before using his fingers to feed some of it back into the hole. He didn’t have a plug to keep it where it belonged, so he shoved his cock back in to stem the flow. Peter still felt glorious around him, still vice tight and furnace hot, just slicker, and sloppier now with his come. God, if Peter was this good unconscious, he couldn’t imagine what he would be like awake and participating. Though Tony couldn’t deny a little thrill at using the boy like his own personal flesh light.

He began rocking into him again, slower this time, less driven by instinct and able to savor the clench of the tight hole around him, and the occasional puffs of breath as Peter’s body responded to his actions. He reached down and felt for Peter’s cock, still hard and hot and soaked with precome. If the boy had been awake, he would be begging to come. Tony took pity on him and changed his angle, dragging his cock over Peter’s prostate at the same speed as he stroked the boy’s prick. Peter started making more noise then, his hips shifting unconsciously to get more stimulation. It was so hot Tony found his knot starting to expand again and he pressed in hard as he sped up the strokes of his hand and he felt Peter start to come right as his knot swelled and he growled as Peter’s orgasm sent spasms through his hole, clenching even tighter and milking the come from Tony like he was made for it. Tony was panting and still shooting streams of come into Peter’s hole when he felt him clench down hard and whimper.

“Wha….What’s happening?” Peter whispered, voice confused and scared, and a bit slurred from the drugs.

“Shhh, it’s ok, sugar. I’ll take good care of you. You’re mine now Omega.” Tony whispered; voice laced with Alpha command.

“Mr. Stark?!” Peter cried out; voice laced with horror as he started to understand what was happening.


	2. Peter Understands

Peter loved working in the lab with Tony. The Alpha was so sweet to him, so generous and giving that it made his inner Omega purr and made him want to do anything he could to keep the Alpha happy. He knew people found him annoying sometimes, especially when he would talk to himself, but Mr. Stark didn’t seem to mind at all! He never called Peter out on it, and only very rarely asked him to be quiet, like when he was in the middle of a delicate experiment. So, Peter really wanted to keep him happy, which is why he hadn’t mentioned that he kept sticking himself to things, or those couple times he had accidentally inhaled the Hulk gas. He didn’t want Mr. Stark to worry or ban him from the lab.

But given his track record with those two things, it really shouldn’t have come as a surprise when the situation finally came to a head. He knew it was stupid to be distracted by two experiments at once, and he knew that once he spilled the web fluid he should have gotten away as fast as possible. But hindsight was always twenty/twenty, and suddenly he was stuck in a very uncomfortable position, his chest glued to the lab bench, and of course his automatic flailing would also cause the Hulk gas mixture to tip over and…honestly it was all his fault, and that was the last thing he remembered for a while.

When Peter came too something was very wrong, but it took him a moment, and Mr. Stark’s words, to really clue in. He blamed it on the gas. But when he did understand he immediately tried to pull away. This led him to discover two things. He was still very much stuck to the table. And Mr. Stark’s knot was tied in his ass.

“Mr. Stark? What… what happened?” He whimpered, his body accosted by so many sensations he had never felt before.

“This is really a situation where you should be calling me Tony, Pete.” Mr. Stark…Tony said, voice laced with humor.

“Please…Tony… tell me what happened? I don’t…I spilled the fluid, and then… then I inhaled some of the gas? But why… ?” He was too confused to form the thought, the very idea that Tony had decided to fuck him, had wanted to fuck him at all, much less while he was unconscious, was too much for him to comprehend.

“Yeah, well apparently the Hulk gas has a side effect. And it triggered my Rut. And you were there, all beautiful and presented… I couldn’t help myself. It’s really not my fault Pete, it was an accident.” Tony said and Peter felt like he might cry.

“Oh… So, it was just the gas? You… wouldn’t normally want… me?” Peter asked, trying to keep the sudden burst of emotion out of his voice. But he was sure the Alpha could smell it.

“No! I mean, yes. I want you. I wanted you. But I wouldn’t have taken advantage of you like this if it weren’t for the gas.” Tony admitted, stumbling over the confession. Peter could still smell his Rut and it was making his head even fuzzier.

“So, you’ve thought about me, like this, before?” Peter asked, trying to make sure he understood.

“Pete, baby, I haven’t been able to stop. You have been the single worst temptation of my life. And I must admit, that if this hadn’t happened, it would have only been a matter of time before I gave in and tried to make you mine.” Tony whispered, leaning close over Peter, and making him moan as his knot pressed against his prostate.

“Ah! I-I didn’t know. I had a crush on you since, forever, but I never thought you would want me back.” Peter admitted.

Tony laughed, the vibrations pulling another little keen out of Peter’s throat.

“I think I was already hard for you before the gas triggered my Rut. And God, once I was inside you? I can’t imagine ever wanting anything else.” Tony rocked his hips and Peter felt his cock spurt precome.

“Do…do that again.” He asked, and Tony happily complied, rocking his knot against Peter’s prostate in a steady rhythm that had him crying out and seeing stars as he came again, cock untouched.

“Fuck, Peter, so sexy. I’m gonna make you mine. You want that? Want to be my Omega?” Tony asked and Peter nodded, voice breathless.

“Yes, yes Tony, I wanna be yours.” He cried out and Tony growled.

“I can’t reach your neck like this, or else you might have woken up already bonded.” Tony admitted and Peter shook his head.

“Just let me…” And he shrugged his shoulders and wiggled and squirmed, making Tony growl at the tugging on his knot, until Peter slid out of his baggy hoody and was free to stand. “Now you can.”

Tony purred and ran his hands over the newly exposed skin, tweaking Peter’s nipples and making him cry out. His knot was deflating again, and he pulled out a bit too quickly, making Peter yelp.

“On the sofa, hands on the back, present, Omega.” Tony growled, voice pure Alpha. Peter hastened to comply, almost tripping over the sweatpants and panties around his ankles before scurrying over to the sofa and climbing up on his knees, hands clasped on the back, head bowed and ass in the air. He could smell the hot metal and confidence of Tony’s arousal as he stalked towards him. He shivered as Tony ran a hand over his hip.

“Such a perfect Omega, how did I get so lucky huh?” Tony asked and Peter started to purr at the praise. Tony pressed against Peter, his hard cock lining up perfectly with Peter’s leaking hole. And wasn’t that something, passing out a virgin and waking up well used? He decided to dwell on that later as he felt Tony push into him, for the first time in his recollection. He gasped and pressed back taking him in deeper and hearing Tony groan.

“Yes Tony, claim me. I wanna be yours. I’ll be so good for you, Alpha.” He gasped out, making Tony growl and start to thrust his hips. It was a whirlwind from there, the drag of Tony’s hard Alpha cock inside him, the feel of Tony wrapping his arms around him. A pinch to his sensitive nipple, a stroke to his aching cock, and Peter was coming again, spurting clear Omega come over Tony’s fist with a cry. Tony hissed and shoved in deep, his knot throbbing in time with the pulses and contractions of Peter’s hole. And then, Tony’s teeth at his neck, sharp Alpha teeth breaking the skin quick and efficient, painful, and amazing enough that Peter felt himself come again, and promptly black out.

When he came to, he was still tied to Tony, and Tony was lapping at his neck and purring.

“Mine.” The Alpha whispered. And Peter nodded.

“Yours.” He replied, just as they heard a crash and the lab door broke, sending Avengers spilling into the room. Peter squeaked and tried to cover himself, but only succeeded on tugging himself on Tony’s knot.

Tony growled, and wrapped himself around his Omega.

“Ever heard of knocking?” He grumbled, holding Peter close and protecting him from the stares of the others.

Steve gaped at the picture in front of him. Peter, naked and wrapped up in Tony, who was still wearing a tank top and clearly knotted inside the young Omega. The very clear and sluggishly bleeding bond mark on Peter’s neck and the smell of Rut and Omega arousal in the air. He took a step back just as Clint stepped forward and also took it all in, Natasha right alongside him.

Clint grinned and wiped fake tears from his eyes. “Aw I always cry at bonding’s.” Natasha slapped him and dragged him out of the room. Steve kept staring for a moment before he sighed.

“We will talk about this later Tony. I guess… congratulations are in order. But I will be wanting the full story when you’re… free.” He commanded and Tony gave him a mock salute.

“Aye Aye Captain. Now…I’d ask you to close the door on your way out, but seeing as you broke it… just see your way out.” He said and Steve rolled his eyes before leaving.

Peter was a big ball of blush, curled in on himself, and Tony kissed his cheek.

“Too late to back out now, Omega. You’re part of the pack.” And Peter couldn’t help but purr at that. 


End file.
